


My Angel

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He visits him every night. He is his protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Art by: Elfqueen 55  
  
He is like an angel.  
  
A creature not of this world.  
  
So majestic, with poise and grace.  
  
He comes to me every night.  
  
Whispering softly, only a Vulcan could hear.  
  
He protects me as I sleep.  
  
No evil shall come here.  
  
For he has spoken.  
  
My angel of the night.  
  
Come and stay with me.  
  
But he is gone, leaving only a feather behind.


End file.
